finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=TBA }} Golbez is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is a man possessing immense magical powers. Despite wearing a full suit of armor, he remains quite agile. In the original game, Golbez used the King of Baron to collect the Crystals, attacking cities with the airship fleet, the "Red Wings" after Cecil is dismissed from his command. He repeatedly attacked Cecil with the Elemental Archfiends of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth in order to seize the crystals. He is Cecil Harvey's older brother, though he is a member of the Warriors of Chaos because he considers himself stained with darkness. However, as he and the other villains later discover, he truly does have light within his heart, and he acts to help the heroes find their Crystals and defeat Chaos. Attire Golbez's original outfit is based on his original Amano artwork, featuring him with dark blue and black armor with large shoulders and a cape. His alternate costume colors the lining of Golbez's cape red and gives his armor a darker color scheme, similar to his character model in the Nintendo DS release of Final Fantasy IV. His alternate EX-Mode summons the Gold Dragon instead of the Shadow Dragon as well. Golbez's crystallized version features dark blue armor and a silver cape, reflecting Cecil somewhat, who's crystallized version is blue or silver depending on what form it is in. Story Destiny Odyssey III Golbez appears before Onion Knight after Cloud of Darkness kidnapped Terra, telling the child of her fate, and tells him that he should find an answer within himself instead of not doing anything. He later reappears once Onion Knight defeats Cloud of Darkness, and commends his bravery for wanting to protect the unconscious Terra, thus letting him retrieve his Crystal. Then, he disappears. Destiny Odyssey VII Before his first meeting with Cecil, Golbez is met by the cunning swordsman, Sephiroth, who has guessed his ally's motive. Golbez then proceeds to tell Sephiroth that he had no intention to seek the light, but Sephiroth didn't seem to care whether he was telling the truth or not. But before they ended their conversation, Sephiroth warns Golbez about being too close to the light, for if he gets too close, he'll get burned. Destiny Odyssey IV Golbez appears as a major character in Cecil's Destiny Odyssey storyline, attempting to aid his brother in finding the Crystals by letting Cecil follow him into shadow. However, when his brother comes to find the secret of the Crystals, they are intercepted by Exdeath, who attempts to kill Golbez for conspiring with the Warriors of Cosmos; however, Cecil protects his brother from Exdeath, who retreats. Golbez refuses Cecil's offer to join Cosmos' warriors, stating that unlike his brother, he isn't bathed in eternal light. He then meets Cecil in the Crystal World, Cecil was happy to see him, however, Golbez came only to tell him that by relying on his friends, he will never be able to find the Crystals. After leaving his brother, he encounters Jecht, who asked why he would betray his younger brother, Golbez simply stated that he is Cecil's shadow. For this reason, he doesn't want to abandon him again. Golbez waits for Cecil once again, this time, at the Moon Canyon. After a fight with Bartz, Cecil arrives to tell his older brother his decision, He is going to stay with his friends. Calling Cecil naive, as he knows the despair of betrayal, Golbez fights his brother, and loses. After Cecil finds his crystal shortly after, Golbez questions how long Cecil can fight for his beliefs, before leaving. Destiny Odyssey V After taking what he believed to be his Crystal, Bartz encounters Golbez, who tells Bartz that the Crystals aren't simply found, like Bartz believed, and fights him. However, Bartz manages to escape, leaving Golbez to tell him that by ignoring everyone but himself, Bartz is headed towards his own demise. Afterwards, Golbez waits for his brother, Cecil, to challenge him, and achieve his Crystal. Shade Impulse After Cosmos' death, Golbez is confronted by the Emperor and other villains about his acts of treason. Golbez reveals he has allied himself with Chaos to help the heroes make their Crystals shine, and hopes that they will defeat Chaos and free the worlds from the cycle of war he has trapped them in. Golbez attacks his brother, stating that in a world of discord, he can finally fulfill his wish, and makes Cecil fight him in order to find out what that is. After losing again, Golbez commends Cecil's strength and beliefs, stating that without them, Cecil would have no chance against the forces of Chaos. However, as he feels that Chaos summons him, he cannot join Cecil's side, and takes his leave by simply walking away, saying that Cecil doesn't need him anymore. However, Cecil tells Golbez that he was being dishonest, and that Golbez never stopped believing in the other Warriors of Cosmos. Cecil asks Golbez to join the other heroes, saying that together, they could overcome Chaos's evil and save the world. Cecil then makes a promise, to never let Chaos beat him, so that he can live for the day when he and Golbez could be allies. A heavyhearted Golbez says that Cecil is far too kind for a knight, but that he may join his brother once the light shines on him. He then proceeds to leaving the area, walking silently, into the moon's nocturnal light. Battle In battle, Golbez is described as a "Thaumaturge", and has a unique fighting style consisting of two-part attacks. Each move hits at multiple ranges, and they can be chained together depending on timing, allowing Golbez to knock foes into energy blasts, and teleport around them to unleash surprise attacks. He has very few HP attacks, but his chainable HP attack chains from four of his six Brave attacks, making it fairly easy to activate. His attacks feature themes of Final Fantasy IV, such as the CPU and its nodes, meteors, and waves of dark energy. A slight drawback is that his Brave attacks are a bit slow and readable making them relatively easy to dodge. Boss Golbez is fought in Destiny Odyssey IV and V, Shade Impulse, and Distant Glory: Villains. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode During his EX Mode, Golbez fuses with the Shadow Dragon he summons in Final Fantasy IV. When in EX Mode, Golbez's health will regenerate over time and he has access to the Shadow Dragon's Black Fang attack via R + . The skill has a long charge time, but causes an instant break upon the enemy if successful. His EX Burst is named Twin Moon, and to execute it, the player must input three pairs of commands successfully. If they make an error, Golbez casts Gravity Quake. However, if all three commands are inputted successfully, the Shadow Dragon paralyzes the foe with Binding Cold, followed by Golbez casting Twin Meteor. Equipment Golbez can equip the following: Helmets, Shields, Gloves, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, Axes, Giant Swords, Polearms, and Rods. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Should the player fight Golbez with Gabranth, the first will say “You are trapped by hatred...” '', which is a reference to his own past experience in ''Final Fantasy IV that resulted in his manipulation by Zemus. *When Golbez is defeated in Shade Impulse, he says that he might join his brother once light shines on him, which may reflect his role from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, where he does indeed joins forces with his brother. *Golbez's ultimate weapons are all present in Final Fantasy IV: the Rod of Lilith is dropped by Lilith in Mount Ordeals and by Lamia Queen in the Lunar Ruins in Final Fantasy IV; the Asura Rod can be obtained in the Lunar Ruins in the Advance edition of Final Fantasy IV and the Zeromus Crystal is a reference to the Crystal Golbez gives to Cecil during their fight against Zeromus. *Golbez is the only one of the Warriors of Chaos who doesn't fade away after his battle in Shade Impulse, which mirrors his fate in Final Fantasy IV, wherein he went with Fusoya to rest inside of the moon instead of joining Cecil after he had killed Zeromus. *Through the game, Golbez struggles with his own inner darkness and guilt of what he had done to Cecil in their world. The reason why he doesn't join the Warriors of Cosmos, like his younger brother asks him to, is because he still feels the darkness within his heart and he fears that he would "stain" Cecil, who is blessed by light. This is also similar to the ending of Final Fantasy IV. *In Shade Impulse C2-4, when Golbez is defeated by any character but Cecil, Golbez’s final words are “The body dies…but the spirit lives on.” This was originally said by Zemus, upon his transformation into Zeromus. *“This is my greeting” is the line Golbez states whenever using Gravity Force, referencing the line he says upon revealing himself to the party: “It’s unfortunate that we’ve only just met, but this is my greeting!”. *Upon activating EX-Mode, Golbez cries “Come forth, my creature of shadow!”, the same line he used when calling forth the Shadow Dragon. Trivia *Golbez's victory pose is similar to to his pose on the new logo of the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV, only it is viewed at a frontal angle. *His battle stance is roughly based on his Amano artwork. *If timed correctly, an alternate line of text will appear when Golbez performs a perfect EX Burst, a new line of dialogue is also spoken right before he fires the meteors. *Due to Golbez's unique two-part attacks, the developers had trouble creating his attacks and gave him the nickname "Double trouble-chan". *Golbez is the only villain besides Chaos who speaks to Cosmos herself during the storyline. *According to the Emperor, through his actions Golbez has already crossed to Cosmos side and, like Jecht, is really a Warrior of Cosmos, having a body of darkness, but with a heart of light. *After Golbez is defeated in Shade Impulse, he speaks the same quote Zemus said after he was killed. *In Shade Impulse, Golbez is also the only villain to not fade away or be destroyed, instead he just walks off. *Upon reaching level 100 an extra voice clip for Golbez will be available to purchase in the PP Shop. *Golbez appears in more "Destiny Odyssey" storylines than any other villain, often to offer them advice. He appears to Cecil, Onion Knight, and Bartz directly, appears to other characters in Terra's, Cloud's and Warrior of Light's stories, and is hinted in Firion's storyline to have created the rebel's signature rose. *Golbez's Black Fang may have the longest charge time in the entire game, even longer than the Emperor's Starfall *Unless one counts Jecht's variable combos, Golbez is the only Warrior of Chaos who can chain a Brave attack into an HP attack. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters